voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy Garrison (Legendary Defender)
The Galaxy Garrison is a military organization with the purpose of training promising young individuals to become the next generation of astroexplorers. While multiple bases exist, the primary focus of the show is one located located in a desert climate on a futuristic Earth, where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge attended under the direction of Iverson. Previously, Keith was also cadet there before he was expelled. Following the disappearance of Shiro, Samuel Holt, and Matthew Holt during the Kerberos mission, the Garrison was responsible for publicly claiming that the spacecraft had crashed while conducting their own clandestine investigation into alien transmissions detected nearby. When Shiro returned on Earth a year later inside a Galra escape pod, only to escape Garrison quarantine shortly after, it kickstarted a secret research program to study the alien technology. Another year later, Sam Holt returned to Earth with a copy of the Castle of Lion's database and the news that the remaining factions of the Galra Empire were likely to target humanity in the near future. He then worked with the existing Garrison researchers to bolster Earth's defenses by integrating Galra and Altean technology into human technology, resulting in the creation of the MFE Fighters and the IGF Atlas. When Sendak's faction, the Fires of Purification attacked Earth, the Garrison was the only location that able to resist the Galra thanks to a particle barrier erected at the last moment. The base remained the sole point of defiance until the arrival of the Paladins. Uniforms by Rank At the Garrison, rank can be discerned by an individual's uniform. (Note that this list isn't necessarily the current rank of the characters mentioned, just what uniforms they're wearing). In ascending order, this is a rough guide to the structure of command: Junior cadet (formerly, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, etc.) * Junior cadets wear an orange and white coat with a mandarin collar. The coat has black piping and zips up at the front. Coats have one gold stripe. Senior cadet (R. Kinkade, J. Griffin, N. Rizavi) * Senior cadets wear an orange and white coat with a mandarin collar. The coat has blacking piping and zips up at the front. Coats have two gold stripes and a gold badge on the right shoulder. Junior Officer (Adam, formerly Shiro) * Junior officers have grey/green coats with a mandarin collar and pockets. The coat has black piping and zips up at the front. Coats have two gold stripes. Senior Officer/Commander (formerly M. Iverson, Veronica, Sablan etc) * Senior officers/Commanders have grey/green coats with a mandarin collar and pockets. Senior officers' coats generally still have a zip and may have a darker band across the chest, whereas commanders' coats button up near the right breast pocket. Both coats have three gold stripes and a red crescent shape to represent the Garrison. Commander Sablan also has a white sash and a medal of distinction. ATLAS Crew (Curtis, Sam Holt, Shiro etc.) * ATLAS crew members wear an orange and white coat with a mandarin collar. The coat has black piping and buttons up near the right breast pocket. Coast have grey cuffs, at least three gold stripes, plus a gold crescent shape to represent the ATLAS. Admiral (Sanda) * Admirals have grey/green coats with a mandarin collar and pockets. The coat has black piping and buttons up near the right breast pocket. Coats have four gold stripes, plus black shoulder boards, a red crescent to represent the Garrison, and a gold tassel. Members *'Faculty/Staff' **Commander Iverson, M. **Admiral Sanda (former defector; officially KIA) **Commander Sablan **Commander/Captain Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane **Dos Santos, J. **Ryu, K. **Hedrick, T. **Mr. Harris **Professor Montgomery **Commander Samuel Holt **Curtis ***'MFE Pilots' **** Ryan Kinkade **** James Griffin **** Ina Leifsdottir **** Nadia Rizavi *'Students/Graduates' **Hunk (formerly AWOL) **Keith (formerly AWOL) **Lance (formerly AWOL) **Katie "Pidge" Holt/Pidge Gunderson (formerly AWOL) **Matthew Holt Gallery Season 1= 14. Galaxy Garrison training facility.png|Flight training simulator. 15. Trio face Commander Iverson.png|I'm betting Iverson is a dog person. Team Voltron are cat people. No wonder they never got along. 18. Galaxy Garrison training base by night.png 20. Lance and Hunk sneak past commissary.png|Nothing suspicous here. Nope. Not even the blond dude. 22. Galaxy Garrison rooftop.png 29. Galaxy Garrison training base by sunrise.png 68. Hello - pizzas, girls, astronauts.png|Lance, Hunk and Pidge in their Garrison uniforms. 70. Pidge has a moment of hesitation.png|Those faculty names are actually one of a series of in-joke references to the show's production staff. |-|Season 7= S7E01.20. Another one bites the space dust.png S7E01.21. And another one gone.png S7E01.22. This kid looks ready to wreck it.png S7E01.23. James failed it too.png S7E01.29. Welp proof that Keith does better with encouragement.png S7E01.76. Galaxy Garrison in the near past.png|The Garrison at the time of Keith's enrollment. S7E01.77. Keith staring up at Garrison shuttle.png|The Calypso, first ship to carry human astronauts to the moons of Jupiter. S7E01.82. Reading about that mission made me want to be a pilot.png S7E01.116. Bank right and maintain heading.png S7E01.117. Shiro and staff in training control room.png S7E01.120. Increase elevation fifteen degrees.png S7E01.237. Oh hey who's that in the pic with Shiro.png|Decorations in the officer’s lounge. S7E01.239a. Mr Stranger asks if everything's okay 2.png S7E01.282. Oh hey Keith and oh snap the kid's gonna rip me one.png S7E07.34. Colleen waits in a Garrison lobby.png S7E07.65. Two years ago during the Kerberos mission.png|The Joint Chiefs meet to debrief Sam after his return. S7E07.67. We intercepted a transmission.png S7E07.74a. For ten thousand years Zarkon has been expanding his empire 2.png S7E07.78a. Impossible, we've never come across anything like that 2.png S7E07.81. Whoa whoa dude take it easy I was just skeptical.png S7E07.81a. Whoa whoa dude take it easy I was just skeptical 2.png S7E07.82. Following our abduction, Shiro Matt and I.png S7E07.84a. Researching and creating new technologies 2.png S7E07.85. I later learned Shiro and Matt had been sent to fight.png S7E07.92. He managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.png S7E07.93. We later found out that Pidge Gunderson was Katie.png S7E07.95. The following day, the Blue Lion appeared.png S7E07.96. Garrison brass watching footage of Blue.png S7E07.97. So that Blue Lion, that was the super weapon.png S7E07.99. The superweapon is known as Voltron.png S7E07.100. As fate would have it, those students became the pilots.png S7E07.101. LOL at the Garrison brass going what the cheese.png S7E07.101a. LOL at the Garrison brass going what the cheese 2.png S7E07.103. To protect the universe from the Galra.png S7E07.134. That's because one is Galran and the other Altean.png|Altean vs Galran pods. S7E07.136. So did you get if airborn, unfortunately no.png S7E07.137. The power it would take to fly them is unsustainable.png S7E07.154. Garrison launch pads.png|Launch lifts from the underground hangars. S7E07.172. We're going to use these to upgrade our weapons.png S7E07.172b. We're going to use these to upgrade our weapons 3.png S7E07.172c. We're going to use these to upgrade our weapons 4.png S7E07.173. Engineers will be in charge of salvaging what they can.png S7E07.173a. Engineers will be in charge of salvaging what they can 2.png S7E07.174. Repurposing parts is of the utmost importance.png S7E07.179. First flight of the MFE's.png S7E07.186a. Of technological advancements beyond what this world has ever seen 2.png|Garrison scientists studying the crystal from Sam’s pod. S7E07.187. Toldja engineers just love blowing stuff up.png S7E07.195. Garrison one year after MFE first flight.png|The Garrison, one year after Sam’s return. S7E07.200. Dang the Garrison has grown like a weed.png S7E07.217. I have to go, I love you both.png|Communications room. S7E07.218. We need to tell the rest of the world the situation.png|Admiral Sanda’s office. S7E07.229. The Holts in their Garrison quarters.png|The Holts in their personal quarters. S7E07.243. Don't cross a Holt natch.png|The Holts prepare to set the world on fire. S7E07.254. The Kerberos mission shuttle.png|The Kerberos shuttle which…we’ve never heard a name for, have we? S7E07.265. And planet Earth must be protected.png S7E07.266. Here at the Garrison we've been busy bees.png S7E07.314. Sam and James watch shield generator touch down.png S7E07.318b. Map of the barrier vs Garrison grounds 3.png|Map of the Garrison grounds and protected areas. S7E07.318c. Map of the barrier vs Garrison grounds 4.png S7E07.331a. Garrison shield generators power up for their first mission 2.png S7E07.331b. Garrison shield generators power up for their first mission 3.png S7E07.334. Yay the Garrison is saved.png S7E08.2. Garrison personnel realize that the snap has broken the fan.png S7E08.16. Don't just stand there you mooks.png S7E08.17. Garrison personel in panic mode in the halls.png S7E08.39. Garrison blasters fire on Galra cruisers.png|Garrison defense turrets against the Galra. S7E08.44. Garrison control crew watch as the fighters are eliminated.png|Garrison control crew watch as Adam’s flight is slaughtered. S7E08.50. Garrison control staff are silent with shock.png S7E08.84. Here comes the B squad ready to wreck the day.png S7E08.118. And believe me when I say I wish we could.png S7E08.119. While this base stands Earth still has a chance.png S7E08.122. Garrison staff breaking off to their sub-command posts.png S7E08.150. AT Cruiser with Kinkade as gunman.png|Tunnels below the Garrison, left over from WWIII. S7E08.157. Team B reaches the depot and decrepit train.png|More underground train left over from WWIII. S7E08.239. Network down icons appear across the globe.png S7E08.257a. Oh look the wayward Veronica is back 2.png|Garrison students welcome Veronica back from the dead. S7E08.259. Commander Holt arrives to chaos.png|Veronica returns to base with a crowd. S7E08.262. I've been working with an underground resistance.png S7E08.263. The network is small but highly mobile.png S7E08.264. Their intel even led me to my family and HO SNAP.png|Garrison staff check in with Lance’s family. S7E08.279. Garrison rocket ready to launch.png S7E08.284a. Looks like a Titan-series right 2.png S7E08.290. Awesome it's a swarm of micro satellites.png|The micro swarm. S7E08.297. We are the last holdout in an evil occupation.png|The sum total of Garrison staff. S7E08.298. And we must face facts.png|Sam gives a speech to the remaining Garrison staff and refugees. S7E08.299. Our backs are completely against the wall.png|Garrison students listening to Sam’s speech. S7E08.300. And nothing makes us more dangerous.png|Refugees and Garrison engineers listening to Sam’s speech. S7E09.93. The new and improved Garrison.png S7E09.163. Let's see that would make how many dead from just this Garrison loc.png|Memorial wall. S7E09.218. Everything from the castle is stored here.png|Data center for the Castle of Lions archives. S7E09.262. And all I keep thinking about is that I wasn't there for them.png|Garrison commissary. S7E09.296. Looks like the women of Team Voltron have been busy.png Trivia/Notes *Galaxy Garrison seems to combine aspects of a military academy, NASA, and national intelligence agencies. *It's interesting to note how Pidge was able to infiltrate the Garrison, fake her medical records, and thoroughly convince Iverson that she was not the girl who made an absolute mockery of his security. Either Galaxy Garrison's security is cut-rate or Pidge is the most badass spy known to humankind. Either way, it's something to laugh at the whole time. *The Garrison's base being located in the desert is reminiscent of how the Sonoran Desert of Arizona was used as a simulation ground for extraterrestrial environments leading up to the first moon landing by NASA, as the harsh and parched climate of the Grand Canyon State was the closest thing on Earth to the lunar environment to test the suits used by Neal Armstrong's crew. *The Galaxy Garrison is one of the few elements of the Voltron franchise that was taken from Armored Fleet DaiRugger XV that has been a constant in most Voltron continuities **One of the exterior buildings of the Fuji Space School from Beast King GoLion appears to be the inspiration for the exterior of the Garrison. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Locations